


Some Treaties Gain You Much More Than You Think

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Minato goes to the Sand Village to form a treaty between the villages and gets a lot more than he bargained for





	Some Treaties Gain You Much More Than You Think

A/N: I’m back with some RasaMina a personal favourite ship of mine I hope I can do them justice! I got this idea while discussing options with Nina3491. A big thank you to all my readers for the lovely reviews on my previous work I hope this one doesn’t disappoint I’m honestly worried about writing Rasa wrong ahaha but please R&R!

Minato’s POV

Today I’d been tasked with heading over to the Sand village to work out a treaty between our villages but due to Kushina having passed away and not wanting to leave Naruto with the Uchiha’s I had to take him with me, so here I was walking into the Sand village with my very young son at my side. I’d heard that the Fourth Kazekage had three kids and that his wife had died in childbirth with the youngest who was just younger than Naruto.

I was a little nervous to meet the Kazekage after all the rumours that I’d heard about him but regardless I would see this through the Leaf depended on it. I was taken to the meeting area by a Jonin and it was safe to say my first impression of Rasa wasn’t very good he was rather sour and rude especially when he argued a point in the treaty and as such the treaty was not completed straight away meaning I’d be sticking around with Naruto for a while.

At the end of the meeting I glanced at the Kazekage “would it be alright if while I’m here I let Naruto play with your kids?” I asked tentatively expecting in all honesty for him to refuse the request and get mad that I’d even suggested such an idea. But to my surprise and delight he’d agreed leading me, once I’d picked up Naruto, to his kids rooms. Though he’d advised me against letting Naruto near his youngest as he was the host of the One Tailed Shukaku I shook my head explaining Naruto’s position and that no one could hate or harm my little ball of sunshine.

It was now a few days later and the treaty was now complete but it was too late to head back to the Leaf tonight so I headed down the hall to where my son was playing with Gaara. Despite Rasa’s insistence that I keep Naruto away from the younger red head they had really hit it off and become fast friends despite the fact that Gaara treated everyone but the pair of us with contempt it was a huge start.

When I reached the red heads room I heard a scream, fearing that something had happened to the two young boys I rushed down the hall and burst through the door only to see a Sand villager standing of the red head trying to kill him but it was impossible as the sand rose up to shield him. I watched as the sand came up capturing the assassin in a sand coffin before he crushed him, I stood there looking down at the red head “where is Naruto?” I asked worried that something had happened to him as I hadn’t seen him upon entering.

Gaara stared up at me blankly for a few moments before he finally replied, “bathroom…” I sighed in relief at this. I looked down at the remnants of the assassin and shared a knowing look with the red head as it dawned on me just who sent this assassin.

“Look after Naruto for me a little longer alright Gaara?” I asked softly reaching out to ruffle his hair knowing that he wouldn’t attack me. He nodded at me as I took off in search of the brunette to have a stern word with him. When I found him he was in his office and when I entered he turned clearly expecting his assassin to show up to tell him the deed was done. The look of shock on his face to see me standing there fuming instead was priceless but I didn’t have the time to admire it as I stomped towards him.

“I’m utterly disgusted with you! How could you send an assassin after your own son! What kind of father are you?!” I demanded as I placed my hands on my hips. I saw him about to say something but I promptly cut him off “that boy is a sweetheart and with the right upbringing would be a valuable member of this village! What you are doing is alienating him! You’re only going to make him untrusting of other people and possibly dangerous!” I growled out feeling very strongly on this matter.

He stared at me dumbfounded for a few minutes only for his face to turn hard “who are you to talk to me like that about my own son!” he snarled now stepping closer “he is my son and I know what is best for him! He is a threat to this very village that he was born to protect! It’s only right to eliminate that threat!” he yelled back.

I glared at him this was the first time I’d truly gotten mad at someone before “eliminate that threat?!” I all but screamed at him “That threat is your SON! Maybe if you showed him any ounce of love and care he wouldn’t be a threat!” I growled out this seemed to shock the brunette as his face showed shock. “If you don’t want him then give him to someone who cares about him! He gets on perfectly fine with Naruto I’ll take him!” I growled out once more.

When I turned to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder halting me “I can’t let you do that Minato the Shukaku spirit inside him is far too dangerous however if you want to stick around a little longer and work with him then I wouldn’t object,” he voiced now all previous anger gone there was something else in those eyes of his but I couldn’t pin point what exactly it was. Nonetheless I was happy to have permission to stay and help the red head; I nodded to let him know that I’d appreciate that. “How about you join us for dinner tonight?” he asked then. 

“That would be nice,” I informed him as he finally let go of my shoulder allowing me to leave. I hurried back down the halls to Gaara’s room I smiled a little when I saw the pair of them together the room had been tidied up from earlier. I walked over to the pair who were happily talking to each other “Naruto we’ll be staying a little longer to spend time with Gaara,” I informed them and seeing the huge grins on both boys I knew I had made the right decision. 

¬¬¬¬  
*A few months later*

Things had been going well Gaara was a lot friendlier with everyone now not just us with the progress we’d made in such a short time we had decided to stay longer since the leaf still had the Third Hokage to run it while I was away. To my surprise Rasa’s attitude with me and his youngest son had been changing over the months, his usual brash and rude attitude was becoming a lot softer though he still had his moments. Even the villagers had changed their opinions on Gaara although they were still afraid of him they didn’t treat him like a monster that was going to eat them for so much as looking at them anymore which made me very happy.

Rasa had taken to joining me to spend time with Gaara which also improved Gaara’s personality especially when his siblings were coming around to see him as well he was a much happier child and I knew that he got along so well with Naruto that it would be hard to separate them when the time came to go back to the leaf. Gaara was currently sitting in Rasa’s lap as I attempted to give him some food.

Seeing the brunette smiling truly smiling at this son and being a better father was something that warmed my heart it also left my stomach with butterflies every time I saw that genuine smile. I jumped a little when I heard a knocking at the door Rasa called out for them to enter and a smile graced my lips as I saw it was Kankuro and Temari, Gaara’s elder siblings. “Can we leave feeding him to you Temari?” I asked knowing how much she loved and protected her youngest sibling. She happily nodded her head taking him from their father allowing us to walk out as I needed to talk to him about leaving for the leaf again, for some reason the thought of leaving gave me a painful twinge in my heart but I had no idea why.

When we reached his office he still had that stunning smile gracing his lips, I could never get enough of that smile. “Rasa…I must return home, you do not need me anymore Gaara is doing great if you continue the way you have been you’ll have nothing to worry about…” I told him softly not sure why I felt like I wanted him to stop me I had no idea what these feelings were that were rising in me.

Rasa’s smile instantly changed to a hard stern expression at my words “leave? Why?” he inquired “don’t you like it here?” he further inquired as he took a step towards me his onyx orbs burning into my own azure ones.

I blinked at the question “because I’ve over stayed my welcome already I should be heading back to the Leaf I have duties to attend to…” I mumbled forcing myself to look away from that piercing gaze.

I heard him growl a little in obvious anger before he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him we remained like that for a few moments before to my utter surprise he leaned in closer until he finally placed his lips against mine in a rather rough and dominating kiss, it was in that moment that our lips touched that what felt like a jolt of electricity spread throughout my body and I realised just what it was I felt whenever I was around or thinking of the brunette, I loved him. “Don’t go,” he practically ordered me once we parted for air and I was okay with that.

I gazed into those piercing onyx orbs a small smile gracing my lips to which he reached up and ran a thumb over it “I’m not going anywhere…at least not for now I’ll have to go back eventually,” I told him when a sour expression graced his handsome features I captured his lips in a sweet and loving kiss. “Forget about that for now focus on us…” I said softly against his lips.

He needed no more encouragement as he roughly pressed his lips against mine his arms going around my hips to pull me closer to him, the kiss was hot and passionate as he pulled me with him towards his desk to which he let go of me long enough to push everything off of it. He then grabbed my hips once more pushing me down onto it; he wasted no time in stripping us of our clothes.

I blushed at being completely exposed in front of him; he was rather rough with all his movements which had me a little nervous. “R-Rasa…b-be gentle…” I whispered out just loud enough for him to hear.

He raised a brow at this as he gazed down at my flushed face “Minato…are you still a virgin…you know with men?” he asked. My face flushed heavily at this as I shut my eyes tight before nodding. I opened my eyes slightly seeing the look of utter shock on his face “you must be kidding me Minato…with your looks people must be lining up around the block for you!” he exclaimed.

My cheeks flared once more at this “no I don’t t-think so…I mean even if they did I w-wouldn’t let just anyone…you know…” I mumbled shyly. A bright smile wormed its way onto Rasa’s lips which was incredibly rare and I had to blink to make sure I wasn’t seeing things and then those lips were on mine once more. I kissed him back and when he licked my lip asking for entrance I happily opened my mouth granting it to him. He slid his tongue in exploring every nook and cranny.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he deepened the kiss. Soon he pulled away and grabbed a bottle of something from his drawer which I looked suspiciously at “I need something to prepare you with or it’ll really hurt,” he clarified now my cheeks heated up but I nodded to let him I know I understood. 

He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before running one over my puckered entrance before slipping one past the tight rings of muscles. He gave me no time to get used to it as he started to thrust his finger in and out of my entrance. Soon he was adding another finger which had me wincing, he must have noticed this as he leaned into place butterfly kisses over my chest till he reached a dusty pink nipple he started to play with them nipping, licking and sucking at the sensitive nub in order to distract me and it worked as I moaned with each ministration my mind off of what was happening to my entrance.

He started to scissor his fingers stretching me for what was about to come as he continued to abuse my nipples moving from one to the other and repeating the ministrations on the other. My moans grew louder and louder as he added the third and final finger which caused a jolt of pain to go through my body but before I could react to that he gave a particularly hard nip to my chest successfully distracting me. He changed the angle of his fingers and a bolt of electricity raced through my veins as I screamed out “M-MORE…R-RASA…MORE!” he was more than happy to comply making sure his fingers grazed that sensitive spot over and over.

Each thrust of his fingers had me seeing stars, the moment that he removed them I felt a huge wave of disappointment and I couldn’t help but whine out in need. He chuckled and pecked my lips now “don’t worry we aren’t done yet you’re going to get something much better than my fingers…” he promised as he grabbed that bottle once more pouring more over his shaft before lining himself up with my entrance “relax,” he told me before he kissed my lips to distract me as he pushed into me to the hilt in one clean thrust. 

Despite the kiss I still let out a loud cry of pain at the intrusion most of which was swallowed by the brunette above me. To my relief he paused to allow me to adjust to his huge girth. After a few moments I gave him a nod telling him that he could move, he pecked my lips before pulling out till only the tip remained inside and then slammed back in. He repeated this a few times before he increased the pace of his thrusts leaving me in a moaning writhing mess beneath him as he hit that sweet spot deep within me.

My fingers ran through his hair as he buried his face into my neck nipping at me before biting down just below my ear and sucking hard on the area leaving a red mark that would definitely bruise afterwards. I bucked my hips as I moaned rather loudly “d-deeper…h-harder!” I moaned out wrapping my legs around his back placing the heels of my feet against his arse causing his thrusts to go deeper and harder.

As my legs tightened around him it caused his stomach to rub against my erection which caused friction and with how little I’d given myself any attention and my complete lack of a partner since losing Kushina it took very little stimulation for me to cum and as such I came hard all over our stomachs, my walls tightened around his erection which in turn caused him to cum hard inside me. He collapsed on top of me as we both came down from our orgasm; he sat up on his elbows so he could gaze down at me. He brushed some hair from my face that was sticky from sweat “you really are gorgeous Minato…breath-taking…” he paused for a moment “I really love you Minato…”

I blushed deep red at this trying to hide my face behind my arms only for Rasa to pull them away. I looked up at him shyly now seeing how much he meant it in his face it held none of the usual stern arrogance that he tended to show. “I love you too Rasa…” I mumbled shyly. “You’re very handsome too…” I added shyly gaining me a peck on the lips.

After a few moments of rest we got up off the desk dressed and quickly hurried down the hall to the brunette’s room to clean up using a warm wet towel with Rasa doing his best to be as gentle as possible. Once cleaned up we jumped into bed as I snuggled under his chin closing my eyes as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

The End

A/N: I hope I did alright with this my first time ever with this ship! Wanted to make it a little soppy at the end ahaha hope Rasa wasn’t too OOC! Hoping the next fanfic will either be Hetalia related or Haikyuu!


End file.
